


Jason See the Green

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: During an all heroes gathering, Jason spots someone appealing. Roy, being the friend that he is, encourages him
Relationships: Jennifer-Lynn Hayden/Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Jason See the Green

Jason didn't know how he let Roy convince him to come to this. Yes, he was invited to the League's little get together, but that doesn't mean he wanted to come, nor would most of the people there want him there. Roy insisted he came and just to stop his whining, he did.

“Why the hell am I here again, Harper”? Jason said.

“Because the League wanted all hands of deck to coordinate for future threats and that included you”. Roy replied, not hiding his how amused he was at Jason's attitude.

“Never mind that most of the heroes probably don't like or want to work with me, yeah that makes sense”. 

Roy ignored Jason's comments as he directed him to the main chamber of the Watchtower. The Area was filled the brim with heroes. Leaguers, Society members, Titans, and a loose assortment of various other heroes walked all over the place. Some where talking shop, others were talking more personal matters. Jason could at least take solace in the fact that few of them registered his presence and those who did, payed little attention outside of a few upturned noses. 

Jason and Roy found a table that was no being used and sat, Jason planning to keep a low profile. Other than one of the more 'pious' heroes wanting to start something with him to give him some amusment, he would rather stay here. God helped him if one of the Bat Family or one of the 'new' era Titans came his way, wanting to chat him up.

Jason scanned the room, planning on ducking under the table if anyone he didn't want to talk to came in visual range. He recognized most of the big names in the room, but most where unknown to him. 

However, someone caught his eye. She was attractive, like supermodel attractive. Granted that wasn't hard to find in this business, but still. She had curves all over the place, was very tall and had a very pretty face. The one noticeable thing however was that both her skin and hair were green.

Now Jason was used to such things, Kori being the biggest example he had encountered, so it wasn't much a issue. While she may not look like a sex pot like Kori, she was pretty damn attractive in her own right, even with her being more conservatively dressed.

“Like what you see, Jay Bird”? Jason's trance was broken by Roy's comment.

“Yeah, well she ain't bad” Jason said, trying to act tough and failing “The green makes her pretty appealing”.

“That's Jade, Jennifer Lynn Hayden” Roy explained “You know, Alan Scott's daughter”. Jason did know of her. She dated Kyle Raynor for a while and was part of Dick's Outsiders team.

“Hey didn't she cheat on Raynor”? Jason asked, with Roy confirming.

“Yeah, but that's the risk with dating a Lantern I guess. She should have talked it out with Carol Ferris or something. Got to pick an choose with that job”.

“I guess” Jason said “Still how does a dork like Raynor do it? He gets Donna, that green goddess and Sinestro's babe of a daughter. I'm in the wrong business, I should have been an artist”. Roy burst out laughing, only stopping as to not draw to much attention.

“I will say” Jason continued “The fact that she told Grayson off makes her all the more appealing”

“Yeah she did that, I was there” Roy added “To be fair, Dick was having one of his 'Lets act more like Batman because something bad happened' phases. I could talk to her for you, if your a little nervous”.

“Me nervous, oh course not. Is that why you brought me here, to be my wingman”? 

“Of course not” Roy said, in a voice that did nothing to dispute Jason's accusations “I mean, Dick and Babs have been talking though. That you need to get out more, Mr Grouch. Or is it that you don't want your type to be the exes of Kyle Raynor”?

“First, Dick and Babs need to mind their own business and worry about their own relationship dramas” Jason said “Second, I was crushing on Donna long before Raynor was ever a thing with her”.

“Oh I know that all too well” Roy said “Part of me even wanted you to even try to date her. You might have done right by her better than I could”.

“Regardless” Roy continued “It would do you some good. What do you have to lose? Not like you can embarrass yourself more than you already do”. Jason didn't appreciate that last line, but had to admit Roy had a point. What did he have to lose? He stood up and walked over to were Jennifer was, Roy stay behind to monitor the events.

Roy didn't immediately know how Jason did as Donna came over and dragged him away to talk to the other Titans. It would be a couple of days before he would find out.

Dick had gathered a him and a couple of other Titans for mission and were meeting on a Gotham rooftop. Dick had asked Jason to come along and he was running late. Suddenly, Jason arrived.

“You're late there, Little Wing” Dick said. Jason took off his helmet, wanting to address Dick face to face “I was in the middle of something and had to rush”.

“Uh Jason, were you eating lime candy or something”? Dick asked. Jason was confused until Dick point to the smudge of green near his lips, which Jason quickly cleaned off.

Looks like Roy got his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't have Jen do much here. Mostly this fic came into my head at some point


End file.
